Dark Lex Series 4: Surrender
by shadowglove
Summary: Last in Dark!Lex series. When after a fight Chloe runs away, Lex is desperate to find her and get her back. With a little help from her cousin Lois, who has her own connection to the Luthors, Lex is determined to make Chloe his once and for all...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

_This is the sequel to the oneshots __**Obsession, Rush**__ and __**Fear**__ (in that order) and is the __**LAST**__ of the Dark!Lex series. It isn't really half as dark, yet not light exactly either. This is once again for __**Sabrina**_**, **_because she wouldn't let me stop at __**Fear**_**!**

A/N: A bit has passed since FEAR, and it's only a month till high school graduation.

Warnings: **Whatever applied to the aforementioned oneshots yet nothing half as bad, quite tame compared to the others. AU 'spoiler' for the infamous 'Prom Queen Dawn' incident and the whole Lana and Jason thingy.**

* * *

Looking up at the ceiling of the strange bedroom, Chloe sighed. Thankfully her cousin Lois had allowed her to spend some time with her in the campus dorm she had all to herself, and had been a willing ear, listening to the story fumbling out of the blonde's mouth in surprise and interest.

Of course, Chloe had had to physically restrain her elder cousin from going after Lex once she was finished…and it was only because Chloe had used her _powers_ to hold Lois still that the college girl let go of the Lex issue…because she was too busy interrogating Chloe on how she'd _done that_.

It'd been unburdening to be able to tell someone other than Lex about her powers, and Chloe couldn't help but love her cousin more when instead of getting freaked out she'd become excitedly envious and asked what else Chloe could do.

Chloe's powers weren't exactly something she liked to brag about, but thanks to Lex she was able to do so. Together they'd trained her unstable and violent abilities until she'd finally mastered the control over them.

"So let me get this straight." Lois announced as she sat on the bed in a large, worn shirt and short Daisy Dukes. "Uncle Gabe has _no_ idea that you were _stalked and harassed_ by his boss—who is now your secret _lover_—_or_ that you have these super powers?"

"They aren't _super powers_, Lo."

She snorted, reaching for a potato chip. "You can defy the laws of _gravity_ and become a human _torch_."

Chloe winced. When put that way she sounded like such a _freak_.

Lois suddenly chuckled. "_Talking_ about the defying gravity part, have you two ever had sex while you were floating in the air?"

"Lois!" Chloe blushed scarlet, shooting up in bed and looking at her cousin, scandalized.

"Well?" Lois pressed. "Have you?"

Chloe wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You _have_!" The brunette squealed teasingly. "Well _tell_!"

"I have other things to worry about, Lo." Chloe threw herself back on the bed and sighed, hugging a pillow to her. "I need to think fast and decide what I'm going to do. He'll find me soon and I need to know what I'm going to do before he does."

"The fight was that bad, huh?"

Chloe breathed in a deep breath. "He wants me to live at the castle with him when I graduate next month."

Lois waited for her to continue, and made a face when her little cousin didn't. "That's _it_?"

"It's more complex than it _sounds_!" Chloe defended in annoyance and slight hurt. "Sure, we've been together ever since my powers manifested, but I don't _trust_ him!"

"Has he been unfaithful to you?" The anger and promise of pain was easy to be heard in Lois' protective tone.

"No…Lex acts like no other girl exists in the world." Chloe sighed. "I didn't mean I didn't trust him like _that_."

"Then what's wrong?"

Chloe sighed deeper. "Well, I told you how we got together. He was stalking me from before and everything, and then he preferred to keep a dangerous parasite within me so that I'd be with him, then he was experimenting with me without my knowledge by placing chemicals in my food and drink, and _then_ he mentally manipulated me during a weak moment into agreeing to be with him."

Lois nodded. "And what he did was awful and stupid; I agree a hundred per cent with that. But forgetting how everything began--you've been with him for one or two years now, right? You could have walked away at any given time and you haven't, why?"

Chloe closed her eyes tightly.

"That's what I thought." Lois sighed, reaching over and placing her hand over her cousin's foot. "Despite everything, you fell in love with him."

"But I don't _trust _him!"

"_Yes_, you _do_."

Mossy green eyes opened and she sat up once again, glaring at her cousin. "I think I'd know better than _you_ who **I** do and don't trust!"

"Chloe! If you _didn't_ trust Lex you wouldn't have stayed with him this long! You wouldn't have allowed him to help you to gain control over your powers! You wouldn't have let him to take care of you, help you with your homework—you wouldn't have eaten another meal cooked in his house—castle—_whatever_!" Lois tightened her hold on Chloe's foot. "You _do_ trust him!"

Chloe's eyes widened as what her cousin said hit her like a two-by-four.

Lois was _right_.

The blonde covered her shocked face with her hands, remembering the conversation that'd caused her to run away from Smallville--if only for the weekend.

_"I don't want you near him." Lex hissed as he glared up at her, the flames in the fireplace casting shadows on his face._

_"We've been best friends for years and none of this was __**his**__ fault." Chloe glowered at him, arms folded over her chest defiantly. If she'd known that he'd be like this she wouldn't have come over tonight!_

_"You're always defending him!" His voice was pure venom._

_"__**You're**__ always trying to make him out to be the villain!" She fisted her hand tightly, not even noticing when it erupted in green flames thanks to the degree of anger within her at the moment._

_"And you're keeping his secret from me!"_

_Chloe winced as __**that**__ came up once more. She didn't know HOW Lex knew that she'd discovered the truth about Clark, but he wouldn't forgive her for not telling him what it was. He couldn't understand that Clark was her best friend, and his having confided in her some months ago meant the world to her and that she'd take the farm boy's secret to the grave._

_"It's not my secret to tell." She told him __**once more**__ as she stubbornly turned to look at the fireplace._

_"I've kept __**your**__ secret." Lex hissed._

_She flinched and turned to glare at him. "But you wouldn't keep __**his**__!"_

_"He's always going to be the first for you, isn't he?" Lex growled as he stood up. "You're always going to be on __**his**__ side, prefer __**his**__ company, and keep __**his**__secrets_**!"**

_"I have _never_ told anyone else of _anything_ you've ever told me!" Chloe stood as well, not allowing him to intimidate her, and wishing (not for the first time) that her fire would hurt him--just a little bit. "You can't expect me to keep your secrets yet not the secrets of everyone else!"_

_"I'm not talking about everyone else!" Lex finally exploded, throwing his glass into the fire, causing the flames to explode, backlighting him dangerously. "I'm talking about CLARK KENT!" His hands were fisted. "Even LANA LANG was smart enough to leave him behind and find someone else!"_

_"Is that why you supported Jason when Clark outed his relationship with Lana to the school board and got him fired? You gave him a job as your right hand man just to best Clark?"_

_He glared at the furious blonde. "No. I was rewarding Lana for her show of intelligence and hoping it would rub off on you!"_

_The furniture in the room was beginning to wobble and Lex ducked the green fireball thrown his way, watching it explode inside of the already raging fireplace._

_"That was a little immature, don't you think?" He sneered._

_"Well, I _am_ a high school student, even though you like to forget that!" She snapped, seething. "I think I'm _allowed_ to be immature, and if you want someone mature you can find someone else!"_

_His sneer turned into a deadly scowl. "Don't even joke about that, Chloe."_

_"Who said I was joking?" She hissed. "You've been trying to convince me to move in with you after graduation, but believe me, if you're just going to try and control my life I'm finishing this right now. You might be a Luthor and thus think you're God and irresistible--but I'm a pissed meteor freak and you do __**not**__ want me hurting you right now!"_

_"Don't call yourself that." His voice was angry, yet his eyes had softened._

_"Why?" She pressed on. "That's what I am, a run of the mill freak!"_

_"Chloe, you're not--."_

_"You know what? I'm done." Chloe grabbed her bag and jacket. "I'm going home. Dad will begin to wonder where I am anyway."_

_For a moment he looked like he was about to argue more, then he sighed and turned to look at the fireplace. "We'll finish this conversation tomorrow."_

_**Oh no we won't**__. Chloe promised herself as she stormed out of the Luthor Mansion to her car. That night she quickly phoned her father to let him know that she was fine but needed to get some air, and she left Smallville to visit her cousin Lois._

"You know what?" Lois asked, breaking into her thoughts. "This is a total pick-me-up night, so I'm going to sprint to the all-night grocery store down the block and buy us some comfort food, maybe even pick up some movies with half naked hunks for us to watch."

"You want me to come with you?" Chloe asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Grabbing her purse, Lois quickly exited the dorm and jogged away. When she was out of sight from the dorm window, she stopped and pulled out her cousin's cellular, which she'd nicked without the blonde's knowledge.

Knowing that she was doing the right thing, the brunette scrolled through her cousin's contacts until she found the name she'd been looking for:

_Lex_.

Pressing 'call', Lois placed the cellular to her ear and as soon as the phone began to dial it was answered.

"Chloe?" The voice on the other end was attractive and worried. "Where are you? Are you okay? Where the hell _are you_? I'll come get you right away, just--."

"Tell you where she is, yeah, you've said that enough times Luthor." Lois rolled her eyes. The guy was _desperate_. Chloe obviously had him eating out of the palm of her hands.

There was silence on the other end of the line before he spoke again, this time his voice dark and chilling. "Who is this? Where is Chloe? What have you done with her?" He didn't let Lois speak before continuing. "I don't care what or how much money you want. Just don't you _dare_ hurt--."

"What? Dude, you've got this all wrong!" Lois started walking towards the supermarket as she spoke to him. "I'm not a _kidnapper_, I'm Chloe's _cousin_. And, really, stop worrying. She's fine--a little confused and in need of comfort food, but fine nonetheless."

"Thank _God." _There was a sigh of relief on his side of the phone. "I haven't been able to sleep since--I thought--."

"Look, Chloe doesn't know I have her phone, and I don't have much time." Lois cut in rudely. "I'm calling you to tell you that you are a sick, rude, controlling asshole, but for some reason my cousin is in love with you--."

"S-she--she _said_ that?" His voice was suddenly so soft, so childlike, so _vulnerable_ that Lois wondered if he was the same man she'd been talking to seconds ago.

"She didn't need to say it." Lois announced as she finally entered the supermarket and picked up a shopping cart.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Lois made her way to the frozen foods section and began to browse through the ice creams. "Look, all that really matters right now is that my favorite little cousin is unhappy without you--so you're going to get your act together and get her back." She then smiled brightly, picking up a Cookie Dough Ice Cream carton. "And I'm going to help you."

* * *

Lex looked at the door of the dorm room Chloe's cousin had told him Chloe and her were staying in. He texted Lois' number to let her know that he was outside—as per her strict orders—and waited in silence, leaning against the wall, feeling very much like he was about to enter a boardroom and confront some very important potential clients.

There was a quick exchange of muffled words inside before the door opened and a tall brunette appeared holding a thick pillow, quickly closing the door behind her. "Took _you_ long enough. Don't you have a helicopter or privet jet or something?" She huffed, looking him up and down in a purely business way, sizing him up as if trying to determine his worth and if he deserved her cousin.

Suddenly he felt more nervous than when around his father.

"Well, she knows to pick the handsome ones." Apparently he'd passed her test, because she was smiling a bit more now. "Okay, we don't have much time, I told her it was my boyfriend Luke, and she's dying to meet him so she'll soon find some excuse to come out here."

He nodded. Usually Lex was the one in charge, but Lois _had_ called him and _was_ helping him, so he would be silent and take orders for now.

"Luke lives a couple of rooms down, so I'm going to go pay him a visit while you talk to my cousin." Lois informed him easily. "Ask her for her forgiveness, and tell her that you're not going to continue doing the shit you've been doing. She trusts you despite everything and if you ever break that just I'll--."

Chloe trusted him?

Lex felt his heart beginning to beat faster.

"--black belt." Lois finished with what had obviously been a threat before patting him roughly on the shoulder, a pat that would no doubt leave him with a bruise. "Here, take this."

He looked down at the pillow she was offering him. "Don't you think Chloe and I should actually make up before?"

She mock-glared at him. "No, use this as a shield. She was pretty angry a while back and might try to hit you—or fireball you."

He grinned, he couldn't help it. "Actually, Chloe's fire doesn't hurt me. It did the first time I touched her, but afterwards it just singes my clothes off."

"Okay, information overload." And yet she was grinning from ear to ear. "So, I'll take my pillow with me and _you_—don't screw this up."

With that, the tall girl hummed contentedly to herself and walked down the hallway until reaching a certain door, pulled out a key from her pocket and let herself into what was obviously her boyfriend's dorm room.

Raising an eyebrow at Chloe's odd cousin, Lex returned his attention to Lois' dorm door and took in a deep breath.

He could do this.

If he could have masterminded a major takeover of his father's company he could go into a college dorm room and confront the woman of his dreams…

…without mucking up things more than they already were and losing her.

He could do this.

He _could_.

Lex took in another breath and let it out as a sigh of annoyance when he realized that he was stalling.

Luthors didn't _stall_.

They were all "_Disperse and Conquer"_.

Hand on the handle he turned it and let himself into the dorm, pausing when his eyes fell on Chloe, who'd been sitting on the bed eating out of a large carton of ice cream.

"So, Lo, did you bring your studmuf--?" Chloe looked up and paused in mid-speech. Her eyes were wide and her mouth half open.

Lex winced, hoping she wasn't about to scream.

"Lex?" she whispered, dropping the spoon into the carton of ice cream and quickly standing up, revealing that she was only wearing a worn and faded large thigh-length t-shirt. "What are you doing here? How did you--?"

"Lois called me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Lois did _what_?!"

Okay, so maybe the best way around this was to put as much blame on Lois as possible. "Yeah. She also told me that you loved and trusted me."

Chloe's eyes were furious green slits. "She had no _right_!"

Then again, Lois _had_ mentioned something about a black belt… "She wanted to help." Taking in a deep breath he walked towards her, feeling comforted in the fact that she wasn't backing away. "And to be truthful, I'm glad she did." Lex hesitantly reached out and held her hands. "I was worried about you Chloe! We'd just had a fight and you disappeared! I thought—I thought--."

"I needed some time, Lex." Chloe whispered, not meeting his gaze but not making a move to pull her hands from his.

Which was _really_ a good sign.

Taking in a deep breath, Lex's eyes scanned her pale face, realizing that she'd been suffering just as he had. "I'm not sorry about what I did, Chloe. Lois told me to tell you that, but if I did I'd be lying to you, and if there's one thing I've never done it was lie to you."

He tightened his hold on her hands in case she tried to pull away. "I've manipulated you, I've done many things I regret, but I don't regret anything that happened between us because while they weren't orthodox, we wouldn't be together if I hadn't done them."

She was still, eyes on the floor, but she still wasn't pulling away.

"You might say that I could have tried to get your attention some other way, but you and I both know that you were so blinded by _Clark_ that you wouldn't have given me a chance." There was darkness in his voice as he spoke the name of the man whose friendship he hadn't regretted losing. "So I didn't give you the _choice_, and I don't regret it because I—I love you, Chloe Sullivan, and you're mine."

"I'll never tell you Clark's secret." She whispered. "It's not because I'm taking his side over yours. Clark has put his trust in me. I'm his best friend and I will never betray him."

And while it killed him, filling him with rage and jealousy, Lex forced his face passive. It wouldn't help his situation at all for her to see how against that he was. He hated the fact that she still considered Kent her best friend and hung out with him, even though she always ended up hurt or in the hospital because of the stupid farm boy.

But Lex had already learnt that dealing directly with the problem would get him in trouble with Chloe—hadn't she run away because of their argument about Clark?

No, he couldn't force Chloe to stop being friends with Kent, but he wasn't going to agree with it either. He was just going to have to take his father's lessons to heart and slowly turn Chloe against her friend. It would take time, patience, and a good deal of acting on his part, but he could do it.

He _would_ do it.

Chloe was _his_ and his alone, and he was _sick_ of having to share her with Kent.

That would soon end, but for now he played along.

"And just like I'll never tell you his secret, I've never and never _will_ tell Clark or anyone else anything you've ever told me." She continued, oblivious to his thoughts. "In this little war between you and him, I'm Switzerland. Or _Canada_."

He couldn't help it. The corner of his lip curled in a smirk. "As long as the territory of Canada is my personal and _sole_ property than I can accept the terms of neutrality."

_For now_.

"Of course, there are other terms." Chloe finally looked up into his eyes, hers green determination. "If you want me living with you, you're moving to Metropolis--at least while I'm studying journalism at MetU. I've accepted an internship at the Daily Planet and have a choice of freelancing for other various magazines as well. My Web of Weird has caught a lot of interest and people wish to know more about the metahumans."

Okay, so far the non-Kent terms were agreeable.

"And you're going to drop the hints on having an heir." She narrowed her eyes when he was about to open his mouth to protest _that _term. "No. I'm too young to be a mother. I have dreams and goals, and I won't even _think_ about it until I've completed them."

"But--." Lex tried to get a word edgewise.

Chloe, obviously, wasn't having it. "You should have thought this over _before_ getting involved with a high school girl, Alexander Luthor." She snapped, sounding so much like his mother that it shocked him silent. "If we are still together when I have succeeded in completing all I have set out to do, then we can talk about a child."

_If_? IF?

"Yes, _if_."

Okay, apparently he'd just said that out loud.

Chloe smiled teasingly at him, the smile taking his breath away. "You're a difficult man to be around, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." He admitted, smiling back down at her while letting go of her hands and sliding his arms around her to pull her towards him, realizing that somehow everything was going to be alright. "But you like my cock too much to let me go."

She shivered against him. "Lucky you then, huh?"

Lex smirked, glad that her cheek was pressed against his chest and thus she couldn't see his smirk—or she'd have slapped him silly.

He rubbed her back slowly, reassuring himself that he had her once more, and that she wasn't going anywhere. She'd finally surrendered, and while she hadn't said the three words that he'd hoped she would say, Lois had been right.

Chloe didn't _need_ to say them.

Her actions spoke louder and more sincere than the false claims his past conquests had sputtered out ever could.

And the fact that she loved and needed him just as much as he did her would facilitate turning her against the farm boy. Jason and Lex had been gathering information on Clark with Lana's eager help for a while now, and they already knew Clark's little 'secret'. They knew of his alien roots and his amazing abilities, and the fact that he would one day become a tyrant and 'rule' the earth.

And in time he would help Chloe understand that for the sake of the whole world, Kent needed to be stopped.

Tightening his hold on her, his lover, his obsession, Lex leaned his cheek on the top of her head and let his hands roam her back, enjoying the feel of her. He barely realized when his hands dipped beneath her shirt and found her underwear, or when he opened his mouth when he shouldn't have. "You _are_ going to tell me Clark's secret one day."

She stiffened in his hold, yet his fingers continued their travel until they'd found their way beneath her panty and into her heat.

"No I _won't._"Chloe pressed her face against his chest and whimpered as he began to torture her, slowly moving two fingers within her while teasing her slit with his thumb.

"Yes, you _will_." He whispered into her ear, nibbling on the shell in the way he knew made her crazy. "Because you'll see the truth about Clark, and you'll finally admit it to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" And yet she was whimpering loudly, clinging to him as he tortured her with his fingers, bringing her closer and closer to the pleasure only he could give her, only to still and leave her frustrated right when she was about to explode. "_You_ don't even know what you're talking about!" She snapped, hands going to his belt, undoing it and the button of his pants before hastily pulling down his zipper.

He chuckled smugly at her need for him, yet that chuckle morphed into a choked groan when she freed his hardened, erect cock and began to tease him as well. "_Fuck_."

"_Finally_, you're getting the idea." She announced cheekily before looking down and giggling. "We're floating again."

Lex looked down yet didn't get passed the sight of her small, flame-covered hand around his long, throbbing hardness. The flames from her fist warmed his skin, adding to the sensations that wracked his body as she controlled him as none-other had ever been able to.

"Oh, and another term." She whispered to his distracted mind as she pulled his fingers out of her and went to her knees—still hovering—licking a path over his cock's mushroom head. "You ever try to experiment or something on me again, and I'll cut off your cock and take it with me when I dump your ass."

He hissed and threw his head back, eyes closing when she squeezed down viciously on the base of his cock, causing it to hardened even _more_ and throb painfully. Lex had never enjoyed pain during sex, yet with Chloe he'd turned more animalistic than human, and the animal in him thrived on this, on her touch.

"God, _Chloe_!" His hands went to her hair when she engulfed him with her warm mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sending him wild with the feel of her tongue tracing each bulging vein.

Her amused chuckles vibrated around him, sending him crazier as her fingernails dug into his thighs, once more adding delicious pain that only heightened his senses to the pleasure she invoked with her mouth.

Finally opening his eyes, Lex realized how close to the ceiling they were and reached up, palms against the smooth plaster before pushing down slightly so that he wasn't so uncomfortably close to banging his head.

But he really didn't have time to concentrate when she did that thing with her tongue that she knew drove him to the brink of ecstasy—only to pull away and smirk up at him.

"_Tease_." He accused, voice dark with frustration.

"Nah, I'd only be a tease if I was planning on leaving you like that." Sliding her panties off, Chloe didn't seem to notice as the flimsy piece of silk fell the long journey below to the ground as she encircled her arms around his neck and drew closer.

Their lips joined in a needy kiss as she gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands ready as he positioned himself, sliding the long head up and down her wet slit.

"_Lex_." She whimpered, trying to push herself down on him and impale herself yet he kept her still.

"Not yet." He chuckled darkly, continuing to slide his throbbing length against her tingling womanhood, torturing her as she grew desperate to have him within her and yet he denied her.

"_Lex_!" She cried out, giving his chest an irritated slap, obviously frustrated that despite having her powers he was still in control and denying her what her body desired so desperately.

"I said _not yet_, darling." He nibbled on the curve of her ear once more, chuckling as she grew desperate, bucking her hips urgently. Just to be cruel he let the head of his cock slide into her heat, only to pull it back out to the sound of her cry of utter frustration.

She slammed her hands against his shoulders angrily. "I don't know what you fucking think you're proving but--!"

"I'm proving that you're not leaving me, _ever_." He slid back in the head of his cock when she opened her mouth to most probably curse him to high heavens, yet instead she closed her eyes and a whimper of pleasure escaped those ruby lips. The whimper turned into a plea when he kept himself still, not going any deeper. "You need me, Chloe, and you wouldn't be able to survive without me—even if you _did _cut off my dick and kept it with you."

Her fingernails bit crescent moons in his covered shoulders as she closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "I—I--."

"Wouldn't be able to use it to do _this_." He thrusted up violently, hitting the spot that made her cry out his name every time in ecstasy. "Or _this_." Twisting slightly he plunged inside once more, his name a chant on her lips as she buried her face in his shirt, her fingernails digging painfully into his arms as he continued to show her all the things only he could do to her.

"That's…not…_fair_…" She gasped, sounding out of breath. "You're…_cheating_!"

"Not…_cheating_." Lex moaned as the pleasure began to take over, yet he fought hard, he was teaching her something and it wouldn't do for him to forget what it was and lose himself in the feeling--no matter _how much_ he wanted to do so at the time. "Just showing you how much…you're _mine_."

She mewed, arching against him, causing him to thrust against a certain place that had her body bucking desperately.

She was so close…

He loved the look on her face whenever she was about to cum…but he stilled within her, causing a growl of fury to erupt from his sexually frustrated reporter.

"_**Lex**_!" Chloe pounded his chest as hard as she could, using extreme violence. "If you do that to me one more time I swear I'll--!"

"You're so wet, so hot and ready." He whispered in her ear, his breath against her skin stilling her actions immediately as her body trembled. "You need me, need the feelings—the _pleasure_—you know only I can give you, and you'd do _anything_ to have me give it to you."

She whimpered when his teeth teased her earlobe.

"If I told you to tell me Clark's secret now or I wouldn't continue, you'd tell me." He was confident of this. "You'd scream it as loud as you scream when you're cumming around me."

"_Please--." _She moaned as he began to thrust up within her once more, bucking her hips and meeting him thrust for thrust. "_Please don't do that to me_."

"I could." He reminded her, feeling her tightening around him, about to explode. "But I won't, because he's going to show you his true colors, and you'll know _who_ the villain of the story _really_ is."

She threw her head back and screamed out as she spasmed violently around him, pulling him to the brink with her as he thrusted deep within her, losing himself in her heat, crying out her name as he filled her.

He only realized that they weren't floating anymore because he could feel Chloe's weight, slight though it was.

Panting softly, he kissed her head and helped her down on her own feet before picking up her discarded underwear and cleaning himself and making himself decent once more.

They were silent the whole while, Chloe sitting on the bed, him standing in the same place, her soiled underwear in his pocket.

"I would have told you." She whispered, finally breaking the silence, bangs shadowing her face. "If you'd asked me to pick between you and Clark a couple of minutes ago, I would have told you everything."

He smirked smugly. "I know."

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something when the door flew open and Lois and a young man entered the dorm room, arguing.

"What is your problem? I told you Chloe needs to be alone with--!" Lois was cut off when she bumped into the back of the man who'd just frozen in the doorway.

"Lex." The man announced, coming more into the light.

Lex's eyes widened. "Lucas! What are you doing here?"

_"Lucas?"_ Lois asked, trying out the odd name as she looked at her boyfriend. "You told me your name was Luke! How could you have asked me to marry you when you've been lying to me about everything? Even your _name_?!"

Lucas Luthor tore his eyes from his brother and turned them on his girlfriend. "I'm in hiding, Lo. Lex has been keeping me out of our father's sight and I've been living under the name Luke Mann." He looked away, a troubled look on his face. "I was planning on telling you, but if you knew you'd be in danger as well. Dad's not a force to mess with."

Lois frowned and turned to Lex. "You're family is completely _screwy_."

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed as she shot to her feet.

Lex looked at his brother and Chloe's cousin and decided that he didn't believe in coincidences. A true Luthor smirk graced his face as he went to his blonde and placed an arm around her, turning to look at his brother and Lois.

"Why don't you two come back with us to the Manor?" he asked. "You can spend this week and long weekend with us and meet some friends of our, Lana and Jason." He noticed the worried look on his younger brother's face and immediately understood what had caused that expression. "Father doesn't go there anymore, Lucas, he's frightened of Chloe."

"_Hey_!" Chloe slapped his chest.

Lucas smirked.

Lois looked like she was trying her best not to do the same. "Well, we just had finals. It's not like we need to study or anything."

Lucas turned to look at her hopefully. "Does this mean--?"

"Don't think you're off the hook, buddy." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Chloe says this manor has like eighty something rooms. We're sleeping in separate ones."

Lucas looked somewhat crestfallen yet determined to change her mind.

And knowing a Luthor, he probably would do so before they reached Smallville.

Lex looked down at Chloe and smiled, pressing a kiss to her head. "Get your and Lois' things ready. I'll go and help Lucas with his things and we'll meet outside to ride to the airstrip together so we can take the jet back home."

She looked up at him oddly, before rising on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. "_I love you_."

Lex froze for a second before looking down at her in awe, a true smile lighting his features. "Of course you do." His smirk returned as he kissed her cheek as well. "Now hurry up, we have a family reunion to enjoy." With that he strode out of Lois' dorm room with his brother in tow.

Right before he closed the door he heard Lois speak to Chloe. "Cuz, you're lucky, you know that, right?"

"Yes." Chloe responded softly with a soft giggle that lit him up inside. "I know."

* * *

Well, that's it. Review for old time's sake?


End file.
